gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PMC-X2 Gunner
The PMC-X2 Gunner, officially known in the Private Sector as Private Military Company X2 Gunner, but most commonly referred to as the Gunner, was a mass-produced ground-type mobile suit independently developed by Revolutech Advanced Industries. Unlike the majority of the mobile suits developed by RAI, the PMC-X2 Gunner was specifically built for use in the Private Sector, as it was commonly utilized by numerous PMCs, the most well known being PMC Savant. However, these Models were also employed by RAI in the protection of their various facilities, albeit on a smaller scale. It is primarily featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic. Technology and Combat Characteristics The PMC-X2 Gunner was a mass production mobile suit built specifically for ground operations by Revolutech Advanced Industries. Just like the PMC-X1 Regis and the PMC-X1D Drone Regis, the Gunner's design was considered to be extremely robust and highly unconventional for its intended type: as it was largely compared to a Tank rather than a Mobile Suit. Going far from a typical mobile suit, the PMC-X2 Gunner did not technically possess any form of limbs so to speak. The only ones that were acknowledged by its pilots and the general public were the trio of tripod-like legs, an elevated area where the "shoulders" should be, as well as a helmet-like visor structure for a "head". Each of the Gunner's legs were equipped with a form of Anti-Grav Panels, which granted an extreme increase to maneuverability over any type of terrain presented to it, whether it was over water or sand. One of the noticeable traits of the PMC-X2 Gunner was the size, as it was three times as large as the PMC-X1 Regis. Despite the size of the Gunner, it was faster than a bipedal mobile suit, able to surpass a large majority in terms of speed but failed in raw maneuverability. The design of the PMC-X2 Gunner denoted the mobile suit's superiority in long-range combat, its armaments being able to completely destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. The G-Plate Armour of the Gunner gave it an incredible amount of protection, able to survive the majority of direct hits from numerous UEG and HFMS Mobile Suits. But like with other mobile suits of the PMC Line, the Gunner was unable to withstand multiple, consecutive attacks from beam weaponry and Gundam-type mobile suits. A long-range sensory array was placed within the unit's cockpit, which ultimately allowed the operator to transform the PMC-X2 Gunner into a makeshift sniper platform, making it able to easily pinpoint enemy positions and destroy them with extreme precision and accuracy. While the Gunner Mobile Suit excelled at Long-Range support, it was exceedingly underwhelming and unsuited for close quarters combat. Once an enemy unit had broken through the PMC-X2 Gunner "personal space", chance of survival immediately jumped down to 15%. Additionally, the Gunners were unsuited for anti-aircraft duties and as a result, it relied other units for protection and support. Due to the PMC-X2 Gunner strange design configuration, it was unable to use standard mobile suit weapons. Despite the Gunner's inherent flaws, that did not mean it wasn't aptly defended. In fact, the Gunner possessed a respectable amount of weapons for its type. For mid-to-long range combat, the Gunner main armaments were two packs of missile launchers located on its "shoulders", each filled with a dozen anti-armour missles, and two bottom shoulder-mounted machineguns armed with armor-piercing shells. The primary armament of the PMC-X2 Gunner was the "Razer" Long Range Beam Cannon mounted directly below its "head". The "Razer" Long Range Beam Cannon was said to be incredibly powerful and stable, designed for continued bombardments and destruction of territory. Armaments "Razer" Long Range Beam Cannon: The primary armament of the PMC-X2 Gunner, it was located directly below the belly of the mobile suit. It was able to fire at long range and due to the Gunner's design, any kinetic kickback or recoil garnered from firing could easily be dispersed. Designed to discharge a highly charged blast of energy, the "Razer" was easily able to destroy UEG and HFMS units with a single shot. Even Gundam-types met the Gunners with caution, as a large group of them could easily overwhelm them in a matter of moments. It was because of the "Razer", that the PMC-X2 Gunner became a favored unit amongst numerous PMCs, specifically PMC Savant and PMC Methuselah. "Armouris" Bottom Shoulder-mounted Machineguns x2: Standard armament of the PMC-X2 Gunner, the "Armouris" Machineguns were designed for mid-range combat against enemy mobile suits that managed to survive the initial assault of the Gunners or as a means to provide covering fire. While not as strong as the "Razer" Long Range Beam Cannon, the armour-piercing shells of the "Armouris" were able to rip enemy units to shreds in a manner of moments if caught within the initial barrage. "Suris" Top Shoulder-mounted Missile Launchers x2: System Features "Scout" Long-Range Sensory Array History Development Variants Anti-Aircraft Variant - PMC-X2AA Anti-Air Gunner Notes Gallery Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes